Making Brown
by Harryisgreat1
Summary: Jaune Arc is in love with the girl of his dreams. Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos is in love with the girl of her dreams. Blake Belladonna
1. The Girls

Jaune smiled at the ground. It was an empty smile, however, as inside his head, there was turmoil. His emotions whipped around inside him like a hurricane. Like most people with hurricanes inside of them, Jaune was rather uncomfortable.

All his inner turmoil had started a few weeks ago. He and Pyrrha were training on the roof, like they did quite often. All was good and normal, and he was feeling pretty good about himself, because he had managed to hold his own for a whole minute. But then something happened. So unusual and terrifying that he nearly had a heart attack.

He managed to place a hit on her side.

He had never landed a blow on her before. He'd never even come close. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He sheathed his sword.

"What was that?" He asked her, having learned Pyrrha enough to know when she was troubled.

"what was what, Jaune? Don't let your guard down like that."she responded and lightly poked him in the stomach with her sword, barely enough for him to feel it.

"I hit you. That has never happened. You were preoccupied. What's wrong?"

She sighed, and sheathed her sword. sitting on the ledge, she looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

He looked over the edge, making sure team CRDLs window was shut. He wasn't about to make that mistake again. "Of course I can, Pyrrha. I'm nothing if not trustworthy." he smiled at his crush.

"I... I think I like Blake." She admitted, looking at the ground several stories below, her face turning the color of her armor.

Jaunes heart skipped a beat and nearly fell out of his body. He blinked at her. "Blake Belladona?" He asked. He had no idea that she swang that way.

"Yeah." She swallowed, still blushing very hard. "She's just such a genuinely good person. She only wants to be here to make the world a better place. She just wants to help people. That's pretty rare, even at Beacon."

Jaune looked out over the campus, and sighed. He felt like he had just been stabbed. Gathering himself, he decided he was gooing to help his friend in any way he possibly could. He patted her on the back and got up "So, what are you going to do about this?" He asked her.

"I... I don't know... What can be done?" She sighed so heavily that it actually upset Jaune. He had never seen her this sad. She had always been so powerful and confident. It reminded him of the first time he saw his oldest sister break down.

He patted her on the back. "I have no idea whatsoever. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the greatest at getting girls" He cringed as he remembered his attempts at flirting with Weiss. One time he'd even brought a guitar... he took a fencing manual to the face.

She laughed at that. "If there's one thing you know how to do Jaune, it's cheer me up." He grinned back at her, and looked at his scroll. It was late.

"Hey Pyrrha, we should get heading back to the dorm." He said, opening the window into the school. "Ladies First" Jaune offered, smiling

"So polite" She said sarcastically and climbed back in through the door.

The walk back to the JNPR dorm was quiet, both of their minds going a million and a half miles an hour. When they got back, Pyrrha and Jaune crept into their respective beds quietly, not wanting to wake Nora and Ren (Who were sleeping in the same bed, Nora very commonly snuck into bed with Ren after he fell asleep. He must have explained that she can't do that a million times. Jaune and Pyrrha just found it adorable).

Jaune lay in his bed silently for a long time. Once he heard Pyrrha snoring, he sighed with every emotion that he had. He noticed a tear roll down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away. He couldn't even begin to know how he felt. He knew he loved Pyrrha, that was obvious, but it got fuzzy after that. He wanted her to be happy, of course, but he also wanted to be with her. When he pictured himself happy, she was always by his side.

He hugged his pillow and mumbled her name very, very softly, and dozed off.

**Thanks for reading, Y'all. Any Comments or criticisms are much appreciated, as this is my first time writing and publishing a Fic in quite a while. Just try not to be too cruel. Also, sorry for the short first chapter, I just had to get something down while the idea was in my head. I'll probably update pretty randomly, because APUSH is a bitch. (for those of you who don't have APUSH, It's a history class with a whole lot of homework involved. Super wonderful -_-)**


	2. Pussy Magnet?

**Hey guys, I just went through and edited the hell out of this, so if you wouldn't mind reading through again (Or at least the argument at breakfast and the ending scene, as those are the bits I edited the most), I would really appreciate it. For some reason, This edit keeps un-indenting itself. I've gone through and redone it twice, and it's failed both times.**

_They were completely surrounded by Grimm. There were so many, Jaune could barely tell them apart. They were so swarmed, it could have been the middle of the night, or high noon and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference._

_ Jaune's mind raced to figure out how they were going to get out of this in one piece. The Grimm started moving forward, attacking. When they attacked on their own, JNPR was able to take them out without a problem, but he had a feeling this wouldn't last much longer. He needed a plan..._

_ It came to him._

_ "Nora, Ren stay in the middle. Pyrrha and I will guard you. Change to your ranged weapons. Pyrrha, protect them." They all nodded and quickly got into position. Just in time, as the Grimm began their assault. The plan seemed to work, and Jaune began to relax, but something went wrong. He became suddenly aware of Grimm separating him from Nora, Pyrrha and Ren._

_ Within moments, he was on his own. Guarding against all sides was difficult, barely possible, but he kept fighting with all he had to get back to the group._

_ He heard Pyrrha shriek in agony, then Ren, followed by Nora screaming his name._

_ Then there was silence._

_ He slashed and stabbed and slammed against the Grimm as hard as he could. His foot hit something squishy and warm._

_ The Grimm disappeared from the clearing, leaving it empty, save the dead bodies of his former teammates. Under his foot was Pyrrha's arm. The rest of her was lying lifeless in front of Ren, in a desperate final attempt to shield him and Nora._

_ He collapsed to his knees, Weeping. Tears ran down his face._

* * *

><p>"Jaune!"<p>

He woke up, startled. Pyrrha hugged him. "You're fine. We're all still here" She said in his ear.

"What just..." He trailed off, his heart still beating so hard that Nora could probably feel it from across the room.

"You were having a nightmare" she explained. "You must have woken the whole school." Ren sat, disgruntled, next to Nora. He was probably upset that she had slept with him again. Probably moreso that Jaune had disturbed him from his slumber.

"Oh... Sorry guys. It was... really, really intense" He said. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that kind of intense! Come on guys let's go to breakfast" He said, quickly changing the subject. They all nodded and he went into the bathroom to change first.

Nora stripped down where she stood.

"NORA!"

* * *

><p>Having all changed into their clothes, Team JNPR went out of the dorm hall, and walked in to the cafeteria. Team RWBY was already there, so JNPR just sat across from them.<p>

"Hey guys." Jaune yawned as his team sat down around him. He was painfully aware of Pyrrha sitting across from Blake.

The Teams very quickly engaged in conversation. Nora, Yang and Pyrrha seemed to be arguing about who's weapon was the bes. Blake and Ren just sat there quietly. They looked kind of like baby sitters being amused by the children they were sitting

"Hey Jaune, you alright? You look upset." Ruby asked, seeing his poorly hidden distress.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" He lied, and rested his head on the table.

"You're not a good liar, Jaune. What's wrong? You can tell me." she said, now looking mad as well as concerned.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. Don't talk to me. I see how it is. Humph!" She joked and joined her sisters conversation about big guns. Jaune sighed and joined in as well, despite sticking entirely to his precious Sword and Board.

Yang was in the middle of defending her weapons. "You can't beat these babies" she said, expanding Ember Celica into it's full form "I mean come on. Shotgun Gauntlets?"

Ruby coughed and pulled out Crescent Rose, expanding it all the way and setting on the table, knocking over a couple drinks and throwing Blake's salad through the air.

"Hey!" Pyrrha and Blake exclaimed simultaneously

"Sorry!" She said quickly and started gathering Blake's salad back into her bowl. Blake sighed humorously

"Crescent Rose is totally the coolest weapon here though. People don't know if it's a scythe, or a rifle, a scythle maybe" She laughed at her own joke

Nora joined in the fun, and drew Magnhild. "We all know that my hammer/grenade launcher is king here" She laughed evilly. "It's like Yang's gauntlets, but bigger and with a handle!" Ren smiled.

Suddenly, Myrtenaster impaled the milk that Ruby had been drinking. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Power and size has absolutely nothing to do with it! It's all in how you use it." Yang burst out laughing. "Why so defensive, Weiss?" Blake chuckled

"I don't get it" Ruby butted in, and Yang condescendingly patted her on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older, sweety"

"I hate it when you do that" Ruby mumbled.

"ANYWAY" Weiss cut in again. "Myrtenaster clearly wins. no fancy transforming, but if you know how to use it, you can poke it through anything."

"You have to be doing that on purpose!" Yang shouted through her hysterical laughter

"But the transformation is what's so important about our weapons" Blake cut in, finally breaking her silence "For example" She drew gambol Shroud "Gambol Shroud can do everything Myrtenaster can - if you discount Dust abilities - in it's sword form, but then it still has it's transformed forms, so you can hit somebody at further range"

Pyrrha nodded in silent agreement.

Ruby snorted. "I still think Crescent Rose wins. I'm pretty sure he has a _soul_"

Jaune chuckled, and the bell rang, dismissing them to class

* * *

><p>Jaune sat down, next to Weiss, as usual. Finally. he had some time alone with his thoughts. Funny He thought to himself The only time I get alone is when I'm crammed in to a room full of other people.<p>

He was thankful for the chance to blend into the background and just think about stuff, God knows he has enough on his mind.

_ How could I have not seen it_? He mentally screamed at himself. _She is so in to Blake! There's no questioning it!_ Jaune miserably set his head on the table. _I was an idiot to think she'd be in to me in the first place. She's so perfect, and I'm so... not._

A piece of Paper slid under his arm.

_ If you're gonna be so obviously miserable, you may as well come out with it. What's wrong?_

Jaune looked up at Weiss, who was obviously trying insanely hard not to look sympathetic. She was failing miserably. He sighed and took the paper. reaching for his pencil, he found an empty pocket. Damn it

"Can I borrow a pencil, Weiss?" he whispered to her. She sighed condescendingly and pulled out a caligraphy pen

"This will do, right?" she whispered

"Miss Schnee and Mr Arc, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Port interrupted himself to call them out. "Or should I call you Mr and Mrs Arc?" He laughed at his own classic teacher joke.

"Wha- NO! THAT'S NOT-" Jaune clamped his hand over Weiss's mouth.

"No, professor. We were just discussing how... er... Awesome... you are" he tried

"Uh huh" He mumbled and went back to the story about how he killed ten nevermores without his blunderbaxe

Jaune looked down at his paper, and wrote, in horrendous caligraphy

_I think I'm in love with Pyrrha_. his ears turning red, he slipped her the note. a few seconds passed and it returned to him.

_ Of course you are, you idiot. Everyone can see it! So what's your problem?_

_She likes someone else_ He replied, careful to not let his best friends secret out.

The conversation continued like this, for the rest of class. Weiss didn't offer him any real help, and just suggested that he find someone else. This was the best course of action, but easier said than done. Finally, right before the bell rang, he got one last note from her.

_ I guess you have to decide. Would you risk your friendship to be with her?_

"No!" He said, surprised that she would ask such a thing.

"For dusts sake boy please keep it down back there!" Port yelled at him "Do you want to get detent-" The bell rang, and Jaune rushed out of class before his scariest professor could make him stay after class.

* * *

><p>After all of their classes were over, Nora suggested they all go out for pancakes. She always went out for pancakes after classes. Ren sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later" and Nora dragged him out the door happily<p>

Now it was just Jaune and Pyrrha. Oh joy.

"So you and Weiss, huh? I never thought I'd see the day." She smiled

"Me and- No! I've been over Weiss since she taught me what a dictionary tastes like!" He defended himself

"To be fair, you did sneak into her room in the middle of the night and start loudly playing a love song in that off-key guitar of yours."

"Hey, I was drunk on love."

"Not a thing, Jaune. Not a thing." she giggled

_That giggle is so cute_ Jaune thought to himself, and immediately drove it from his head. "So any update between you and Blake?" He asked her, hoping she would say no

"Yeah, actually!" She said happily. She was giddy, like ruby gets when she gets to show off Crescent Rose. "I think I'm making headway."

_Damn it_ "That's good. I hope you guys do get together. What would I call you together? Nikadonna? Purrha?"

"What? What are you doing? Are you combining our names?" Pyrrha was clearly confused by this.

Team RWBY walked by, "Hey Pyrrha, Hey Jaune" Ruby said as they walked by.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha's eyes were lower than usual, following team RWBY. No way...

"Pyrrha are you staring at Blake's ass?" he asked quietly, trying to contain his laughter

"What?! No! I wouldn't!" Pyrrha defended herself, once again turning as red as her hair


	3. The Big Day!

**Hey readers, if you haven't re-read chapter 2, please do so, as I made a few edits (thank you, Part, for the review) that impact this chapter. Other than that, enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was taking a shower. She had probably been sitting there for twenty minutes, without moving. The shower helped her to think, the hot water running over her body, being alone, the white noise of the shower. It was all very comforting and focused her thoughts well. Unsurprisingly, the subject of her thoughts was the faunus girl, Blake. She was so majestic and beautiful. She liked warmth, and being alone, and quiet, a lot of the same things that Pyrrha enjoyed. Pyrrha laughed quietly when she realized how similar to a cat Blake actually was.<p>

There came a knock on the door. "Pyrrha, when are you going to be done in there?" Nora whined at her. Sighing, Pyrrha shut off the water, and covered herself with a towel.

"I'm done, Nora. All yours" She opened the door. Nora was standing there, already naked, ready to shower. Pyrrha sighed again and went to change into her clothes. _I guess modesty has no meaning with that one_

As she was changing, her mind wandered back to Blake. She couldn't seem to get her out of her head for more than a few seconds. It was getting seriously annoying

Pyrrha pulled her stockings up, and slipped her shoes on. _I have to talk to her sooner or later_ _I might as well go now_. she thought to herself. and walked out the door, finally with a sense of purpose. _I'm gonna do this, and I'm not gonna regret it_

She walked up to the RWBY dorm, and knocked, her heart going as fast as a heart can go.

"Hel- Oh hi Pyrrha!" Ruby answered the door happily. "Come in! We have cookies."

She walked in, slightly disconcerted that the entire team was there.

"Oh hey Pyrrha!" Yang said, walking over. "What brings you here?" Despite how immensly strong she clearly was, and the fact that she could probably lay anyone out with a single punch, Yang was not particularly intimidating- at least, not to Pyrrha.

"I actually came over to talk to Blake" She said, her voice cracking like a middle school boy.

Blake looked up from "Ninjas of Love", her favorite book at the moment, and at the tall redheaded girl. "huh?" seemed to be all she could manage.

"Could I talk to you out in the hallway, Blake?" Pyrrha asked hopefully. Blake sighed and closed the book, setting it aside. _Why'd she sigh like that? Does she not want to talk to me?_

"I was just getting to the climax, too" She complained softly. Yang burst out laughing.

"Control yourself, Long!" Weiss snapped at her, using her last name as she commonly did when she was annoyed. "And get your mind out of th-" the door closed behind Blake. It was surprisingly soundproof, all they could hear was little annoyed sounds every once in a while.

"What's up, Pyrrha?" She asked. She cocked her head to the side when she asked, like cats do when something fascinates them. It was adorable.

"I just needed to get something off my chest. Lately, well no. for a while I've been-" She was cut off by an alarm blaring. Team RWBY ran out the door, Yang grabbed Blake by the collar of the shirt, and within seconds, she was gone.

"Dust damn it!" She said aloud. She had finally mustered up the courage to ask Blake out, and the stupid alarm had to go and get in the way.

She sprinted off toward the locker room, murmuring curses to herself under her breath the whole time.

When she got there, she hastily changed into her armor, grabbed Milo and Akouo, and ran outside.

The situation was grim, literally and figuratively. Somehow, about fifty Grimm had managed to get inside the gates. Team CFVY was already there, along with most of the school, but they seemed to be getting over-run. It looked as though they had been outside, and hadn't had time to get their armor on. Still though, they were able to hold their own unarmed. _Now those are some powerful huntsmen_ Pyrrha thought as she ran over to free them.

It was rather easy with her full weaponry and armor, she ran into the middle of the group, shielding Velvet from a flanking attack, turned around, and lopped the head off of an Ursa. She pounded her shield into the face of another, and ran it through. It only took her about 30 seconds to disperse or kill the small group of Grimm surrounding them, and Team CFVY ran off to get suited up, and Pyrrha ran to join her team.

She spotted Jaune on the other side of the yard, defending against a Nevermore and a Death Stalker on his own. He had some impressively far in the last few months, but he was still losing. Pyrrha transformed Milo into it's javeline form, and threw it at the Nevermore, allowing Jaune to focus on the Death Stalker. She would handle the glorified pidgeon herself.

"Jaune!" She shouted his name, and put her shield above her head "Give me a boost, will you?" He nodded, and when she got to him, he crouched and covered his head with his shield, she stepped onto it, and he pushed her up into the air with all of his strength. This, added to Pyrrha jumping launched her a good nine feet in the air. She threw Akouo at the Nevermore, and used her semblance to retrieve her spear. She caught Milo, and landed in a roll, simultaneously transforming it into it's rifle form, and catching Akouo

she put a few rounds into the Nevermore's face, transformed Milo again, this time into it's Xiphos form. Suddenly, she felt a foot on her shoulder, and saw a flash of black and red. Blake had used her as a launching pad, and threw Gambol Shroud in it's Kusarigama form, wrapping it around the nevermore's neck, and emptied her entire magazine into the back of it's head at point blank range. The bird went down, and Blake jumped and landed inches from Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha, suddenly remembering Jaune, looked over to where he had been fighting. Yang had joined him, and was in the process of beating the living hell out of the giant scorpion. Jaune was just watching amusedly. Finally, the beast dissolved.

It appeared that they, with the help of the rest of the teams had completely stopped the Grimm invasion, although there was still fighting at the breach. Finally, the defense AIs came online, and began clean-up, forming a wall against the breach. The cannons were already at work, stopping the advances of the Grimm.

"Good work, team" Yang said, patting Ruby and Blake on the back.

"Where did Weiss go?" Ruby asked her. "And Ren and Nora, for that matter?"

as if to answer her question, a Nevermore fell out of the sky, landing right next to the teams. Ren and Weiss were both on top of it, holding on for dear life. Nora popped, seemingly out of nowhere from behind the giant grimm as it evaporated.

"We're right here!" Nora exclaimed happily.

"How did she hear... you know what? I'm not even gonna ask. I don't want to know." Ruby said, sighing.

* * *

><p>When they got inside, Blake ran off from the rest of the group. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"<p>

Pyrrha's confidence had left her by then, after seeing how fantastically Blake had taken out the Nevermore. "I..." She trailed off. "I *really* like you, Blake. I-" Blake was blushing very heavily. "What?"

Blake didn't respond, instead, she wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's waist, and pressed their lips together.

Pyrrha's back stiffened for a moment, but she quickly melted against Blake, putting her right arm around her waist and her left hand on the back of her neck.

Yang walked around the corner, and saw them. "Oh you two are so cute!" She squealed like an older sister. Pyrrha and Blake quickly separated, their faces turning almost neon red.

"I wonder what I'll call you two together" She said as she walked back around the corner.

Pyrrha looked at Blake, and Blake at Pyrrha. They wrapped their arms around each other again, continuing the kiss that had just been interupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all, like usual, thanks for reading, please leave a review, and if (when) you find an error in here, where somebody doesn't act like themself, or something feels a bit chunky, please tell me so I can fix it ASAP. This will <em>probably <em>be the only chapter this weekend, simply because I have a massive test at the end of next week, and I need to study, so see you next time, Harryisgreat1.  
><strong>


End file.
